


Cinnamon Swirl Mocha (ML Secret Santa 2017)

by vanilla107



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, ml fanfiction, nathchlo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: After Chloe's favourite coffee shop closes down, she thinks all hope of finding good coffee is lost. That is until she hears rumours of a new coffee shop that sells amazing coffee. She knows that she'll be the judge of that. But when she has an argument with Nathaniel, a classmate and a barista of the coffee shop, she almost changes her mind. What she doesn't expect is falling for the beautifully made coffee as well as the red-haired barista behind the counter.





	Cinnamon Swirl Mocha (ML Secret Santa 2017)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my ML Secret Santa gift to @miraculoussideblog! I had loads of fun writing this and I really hope you enjoy it! NathChlo is one of my favourite ships and I adore Coffee Shop AUs! I couldn’t help but write more about them! A huge thank you to the @mlsecretsanta team for putting this event together and being so patient with everything! And another HUGE thank you to my beta reader @feathersnow! (I seriously couldn’t have done this without you).

The world was ending.

That was the only logical explanation in Chloe Bourgeois’s mind as she saw the cardboard covering the windows and the big, ugly red lettering of the words, ‘CLOSED DOWN’. She could barely make out her reflection in the windows- a sad girl wearing the latest designer clothes. A small tear trickled down her cheek.

“No…” she whispered as her shaky fingers reached out to touch the cold glass.

Her favourite coffee shop in the whole wide world had closed down.

Chloe stared blankly at the windows and could still envision the smooth marble counters and scent of roasted coffee beans. The signature cake stands with the red velvet, the carrot cake and the lemon meringue. The soft music and the ideal place to relax with a cup of exquisite coffee.

Now...it was all gone.

The autumn leaves fluttered at her feet and she tightened her fluffy jacket around herself. She kicked the dry brown leaves sadly as she began to walk to her nearest boutique.

Shopping had always cleared her head.

She walked in and was greeted by the sales assistant, who immediately started to suggest their latest Autumn and Winter line, but Chloe wasn’t paying attention.

That had been her favourite coffee shop since she was young. The whole building in all of its expensive glory.

That coffee shop had sold the best coffee. They used Premium Roasted Coffee beans and whether she wanted a strong, dark Colombian cup or a medium roast with light, refreshing floral undertones; they always delivered.

Where was she going to get her daily fix now? She knew she couldn't get great tasting coffee from any old coffee shop- that was beneath her. Even though she was mourning the loss of her favourite coffee shop, she needed to go coffee shop hunting to find the perfect coffee again.

**********************

(Three months later)

Nathaniel Kurtzburg sighed as he cleaned out the espresso machine. It had been a tiresome day and all he wanted to do was go home and rest his aching muscles. His feet were sore from standing constantly for the past several hours and he could feel a minor headache growing.

Nathaniel had been working at the coffee shop for about three months now part-time. He needed the extra money for paints and canvases and this place paid well. Since it was winter holidays, he had been doing full shifts every other day. The coffee shop had become extremely popular since the newest coffees had been released for their Christmas menu.

Nathaniel smiled knowing that some of the recipes had been his ideas and he was happy that people were enjoying it. There was the Peppermint Cream latte, Gingerbread Espresso, Orange Chai and, his personal favourite, Cinnamon Swirl Mocha.

 

He was just about to close shop when a cold just of wind blew into the shop. He looked up and scowled.

In walked Chloe Bourgeois, richest girl in all of Paris and royal pain in the arse. Wearing a white fluffy coat and black jeans with lemon-yellow leather boots, she walked up to the counter and gave Nathaniel an icy glare.

“So this is the ‘famous’ coffee shop I've been hearing about? So why are you here?” she sneered.

Nathaniel sighed, “I work here Chloe. Now if you don't mind, please leave. We're closing now.”

Her frosty exterior broke into one of anger. “What! But I just got here!” she shrieked. 

Nathaniel smirked.

“Just because you came here at the exact same time we close is not my problem. It's yours. Now leave.”

Nathaniel had never spoken to Chloe like this. And he felt exhilarated. She was mean, selfish and conceited. Why should he serve her if she came in late?

Chloe was going red with anger. “I’VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THE BEST COFFEE HOUSE FOR THREE MONTHS. YOU CAN'T JUST-”

“-Yes I can,” he said firmly “I'm in charge of locking up and it's closing time.”

“I'll talk to your manager about this!” Chloe threatened.

“Be my guest. If you wanted coffee, then you should've come while we were open.”

Nathaniel knew that his boss wouldn't care if he got a complaint because was one of the most diligent workers she had. Even if the complaint was from the _mayor's daughter._

Chloe let out a scream in frustration.

“I bet the coffee isn't even that good!” she retorted, and stomped out of the store.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and wiped the counters clean before checking to see if anything was out of place. Once he was sure, he locked up and went home.

********************

Nathaniel was relieved that the store was quiet the next day.

It had been a hectic lunch hour but now there was only a few tables occupied with customers, all happily sipping on teas, milkshakes, coffees or eating their Cake Of The Day or feta and chicken salads.

Nathaniel watched one of his co-workers wiped the tables and collected the plates and loaded them onto the counter before he felt a hand pat him on the back.

“Well done, Nathaniel! Another lunch hour successfully executed!”

Nathaniel smiled as he turned around to look at his manager, Miss Roux, who gave him a dazzling smile and he smiled back.

“Well, the customers want their coffee and I’m not going to say no.”

Miss Roux laughed and she looked at the coffee shop, her eyes beaming with pride. She was in her mid-thirties and had long red hair tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes to match her skin.

She had taken out a loan and started her coffee shop by herself and began to thrive. Miss Roux was good friends with the Dupain-Chengs and after some work, they had started to collaborate together with a few cakes which gave them all exposure. Soon the coffee shop began getting in a steady stream of customers and then, as if out of nowhere, it became one of the most popular coffee shops in Paris.  

Nathaniel sighed and looked at Miss Roux. “Miss Roux, I have to mention that there was an angry customer yesterday.”

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Really? Angry at you Nathaniel? What for?”

“It was closing time and she came in wanting a coffee. The thing is...this girl knows me and she has quite some...influence. She was angry that I refused her coffee because it was closing time and basically threatened me to talk to you.”

Miss Roux chuckled. “Oh Nathaniel, don’t worry. If she comes back, just give me a call. I’ll put her in her place.” 

 

At that moment a hooded figure walked into the coffee shop wearing sunglasses and a large oversized hat. Nathaniel narrowed his eyes at the hooded figure that walked to the counter.

“One latte,” the figure said stiffly.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

“Chloe. I know that’s you.”

The figure coughed.

“No, I’m just a poor old lady who is very sensitive towards sunlight-”

“Chloe. Stop with the act. All I’m asking for is an apology for your attitude last night and then I’ll give you a cup.”

Miss Roux watched the interaction with a grin on her face and after deciding that Nathaniel had the situation under control, walked to the end of the counter to arrange the teas in their jars.

  
Chloe huffed, and to his surprise, the girl took off the huge sunglasses, the scarf and the hoodie.

She took a deep breath in and said quickly,” I’m sorry for my attitude last night.”

Stunned, Nathaniel nodded. He had just received an apology from _Chloe_.

Her apology could use some work but it was the best he was going to get for now. She handed over the money and he began to make her latte. Once it was finished he handed it to her with a flourish.

“There you go.”

Chloe grabbed the cup and speed walked out of the coffee shop as fast as she could, leaving Nathaniel and the warmth of the cafe.

***************************************************************

Chloe felt a shiver run through her as she sipped the coffee in her room.

 _This tastes amazing,_ she thought.

Chloe took another sip and closed her eyes to savour the taste of the warm beverage. She had discarded her ridiculous disguise in one corner of her room and looked at the coffee in interest.

She frowned. “How did this coffee cost so little?” she said out loud.

Chloe had always thought that the more expensive the coffee was, the better it would be.

Clearly she was wrong.

  
With her computer next to her, she typed in the coffee shop website and scanned the website.

The Christmas Special menu caught her attention.

“ Let’s see…Peppermint Cream latte, Gingerbread Espresso, Orange Chai and Cinnamon Swirl Mocha...those sound interesting. Not even my favourite cafe had such creative coffees…” Chloe murmured as she scrolled down.

Chloe felt a wave of shame rush through her. She wanted to go back to the coffee shop but that meant having to see Nathaniel.

The girl took in a deep breath, sat up a little straighter and flipped her hair.

“No! I’m _Chloe Bourgeois_! There’s no way I’m letting my pride keep me away from the best coffee I’ve tasted in months!”

********************************************************************

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow when he saw Chloe walk in the next day.

“One Peppermint Cream latte,” she said, handing him the money.

Nathaniel was surprised that Chloe had returned. He heard rumors from their class that she was very picky with her food and drinks. If that rumor was true...then didn’t that mean that he made her a good cup of coffee? If that was true…then he wanted to have a little fun with her. It wasn’t like she could do anything to him (well, she could get him fired but Miss Roux liked him too much and he was one the best baristas there).

“And what’s the magic word?” Nathaniel asked as he opened the cash register, hiding his smirk as he put the money away.

“Excuse me?” Chloe spluttered, frowning. He looked up, trying his best to keep the laugh that was threatening to burst out.

“You heard me Chloe. What’s the magic word? Everyone else says the magic word when they order coffee but you don’t.”

“Just give me my damn coffee!” she demanded, her voice getting louder with warning.

“No.”

“Nathaniel I swear, where is your manager-?”

“She’s at a meeting. Something about business and people wanting to buy shares and possibly making this business a franchise- y’know, something along those lines. So there’s a possibility that this coffee shop will become huge...and you might never get to taste the most amazing Peppermint Cream latte unless you say the magic word…” Nathaniel singsonged.

Chloe stared at him and through gritted teeth, she hissed, “Please.”

Nathaniel grinned. He walked over to the coffee machine to make the latte. A few minutes later he handed Chloe a warm cup of the frothy concoction with the faintest smell of peppermint.

Chloe took a deep breath and mumbled a ‘Thank you’ before rushing out the coffee shop.

Nathaniel shook his head and smiled.   
  
He knew she would be back again the next day.

****************************************************************

Nathaniel was right.

Chloe came coffee shop everyday after that. She liked her coffee strong but loved the specials. She had grown to love the Cinnamon Swirl Mocha and declared it her favourite. That did make Nathaniel a little nervous whenever he made that drink since it was the coffee _he_ had designed and was _his_ favourite too.   
  
Her love for his coffee had made her stop being mean to him. Perhaps that was a plus. There was still the occasion comment on his ‘tomato hair’ but he brushed that off.

They had small conversations in between his shifts and he had found out that Chloe’s favourite coffee shop had closed down which was why she started coming here. Her favourite cake from their shop was the Hummingbird cake and it would be a lie to say that Nathaniel hadn't begged Miss Roux to bake that cake at least once a week. When she enquired why he wanted that cake so badly, she was met with stutters about how good it tasted and his face turning red.  
  
He learned that Chloe ordered Camomile tea when she was exhausted, black coffee when tired and a cup of rose tea when she was angry. He knew how she liked her coffee and he couldn't help but feel proud that the Chloe Bourgeois liked his coffee.

One day, Miss Roux insisted on Nathaniel practising his latte art since he was an artist. But pouring milk and foam in such a way so that it makes a picture in the drink was another mission.

Chloe had been Nathaniel’s first customer to try his latte art when she ordered a cappuccino in the last week of November.

Nathaniel handed Chloe her cup and she looked at the coffee in surprise. Inside was a foam cat face with facial details drawn out in chocolate sauce.

“Is that...a cat?” she asked, pointing at his latte art. Nathaniel turned his head away shyly.   
  


“It’s my first time getting it right,” he said blushing, “It took a while and since you come here so often I thought-”

“I like it,” Chloe declared, smiling down at the his creation. Nathaniel stared at her in shock. He had never seen Chloe smile genuinely before. She took a sip and sighed in content.

“That's incredibly amazing. It tastes better than the coffee from the hotel. What secret ingredients did you put in it?” she asked and Nathaniel sagged in relief at Chloe’s praise of his first attempt at latte art.

He smiled. "You don't need to spend so much for good coffee. All it needs is some love. And care,” he said.  
  
“Love and care? Wow, I didn’t know you could be so sappy, Kurtzburg,” Chloe said rolling her eyes. Nathaniel smiled and shook his head. He left her sitting on her own as he continued to serve his other customers.

***************************************************

Love and care.

_Love and Care?_

How did those things contribute to coffee _at all_?

Chloe pondered on those thoughts as she took a bite of the Hummingbird cake and sipped on her Orange Chai. It had been two days since Nathaniel had told her the so-called ‘secret ingredients’ and it was driving her mad.

She watched curiously from the counter on her bar stool as Nathaniel poured the steamed milk into a mug. She saw his brow furrow in concentration as he poured the milk in such a way that he made a leaf on the surface of the coffee.

Love and care.

Nathaniel clearly looked like put in a lot of effort to make latte art correctly…

At that moment, Nathaniel looked up and their eyes met.  She inhaled too fast and started choking on her cake. She closed her eyes as she coughed, beating her chest. She was surprised when she felt a hand rubbing her back soothingly.

“Here drink this water,” the red-headed boy advised, placing a glass of water on the table before going back to work.

Chloe greedily drank her water and felt her breathing return to normal. She continued to watch him. He was steaming another cup of milk. He looked up and gave her a small smile and a wink. She quickly turned away and chewed on her cake while sipping her coffee. Her cheeks felt warm, and she was sure it wasn’t the warm coffee that caused it.

Chloe left a few minutes later with her coffee in hand. Her plate was left with nothing but a few  crumbs.   
  


“Hey, Nath. This was left on the counter for you,” his co-worker called with a grin and handed him a napkin. Nathaniel’s eyes went wide.

Written on the napkin, was Chloe’s number.

*************************************************

Chloe didn’t expect him to call her a few days later.

Hell, she didn’t expect him to call her _at all_.

It had been a reckless ‘in-the-moment’ decision which she had done and had regretted it the moment she had left the coffee shop. She had been avoiding the coffee shop because she couldn’t bear to see Nathaniel in his cute little apron and she did not want to humiliate herself like she had the last time.

As if the world hated her, she started seeing Nathaniel more and more even if she avoided the coffee shop. She saw him at the park sketching in his book, she saw him walking in the streets and she saw him shopping for new art supplies.

 _It’s like he’s everywhere!_ she thought as she narrowly escaped his glance in the park.

She had just finished putting on a face mask when he had called and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw an unfamiliar number pop up on the screen.

At first, she thought it was a stalker because she was the mayor’s daughter and there had been times that creepy weirdos had managed to get her number somehow but then she remembered Nathaniel.

_Could it be?_

She picked up her phone and without a second glance hit the green button to receive the call and screamed when she saw Nathaniel’s face pop up.

“What the hell? Nathaniel, why are you on my phone screen!” she screeched and turned her phone so that he was looking at her bedroom instead.

She heard a chuckle from the phone and her insides seemed to melt at the sound.

“The coffee shop just closed and I was wondering if you wanted to come over.”

Chloe was confused.

“Now? Are you sure? Because the last time I came into the coffee shop when it was closing, you kicked me out,” Chloe pointed out. The boy laughed.

“Chloe, are you going to let me see your face or not?”

“No. I look like a monster but this is the best honey and oats facial mask I’ve ever had and I refuse to take it off.”

She heard Nathaniel sigh and clear his throat.

“Okay fine, well just come over to the coffee shop. I want to show you something.”

***********************************************************

Chloe was freezing her butt off by the time she got to the coffee shop. It was dark except for a small orange glow inside. There was already a thick layer of snow blanketing the whole of Paris and she accepted the warmth of the coffee shop as she walked in.

“Nathaniel?” she asked as she looked around the deserted coffee shop in search of the red-head..

“Over here!”

Chloe followed the voice,“Before you kill me for asking you out in this cold weather, let me explain.”

Chloe walked to the counter and watched as Nathaniel took out some freshly ground coffee beans and began packing it tightly into the espresso machine.   
  


“You looked confused when I told you that good coffee was made using love and care. Now I’m going to show you how to make the perfect Cinnamon Swirl Mocha.”

Chloe wanted to ask what the whole point of this meetup was but she didn’t mind his company and watched Nathaniel work. She watched as he poured the espresso into a cute little mug and added in the cinnamon essence and finally topping it off with a pinch of cinnamon.

“There,” he beamed triumphantly sliding the coffee to her. “The perfect Cinnamon Swirl Mocha. I’ve also been working on a new one that I think you might like. I'll make it quickly.”

As he began working on the other drink Chloe studied him curiosity as she sipped her beverage. He began steaming the milk again and dripping the espresso. She had never seen him so excited.

“Y'know Nathaniel...this is nice but what is the real reason you called me here?”

The red-haired boy grew silent. Chloe waited.

Then he took a deep breath.

“Okay...I sorta noticed that you were….um...avoiding the coffee shop. I didn't know if I had some something wrong or...well I got worried…and that's why,” Nathaniel mumbled as he swirled in milky foam with a spoon.

Chloe felt her heart begin to beat faster and she looked into the teal eyes of the boy she had begun to like.

“I'm sorry...I was nervous being around you after I gave you my phone number...I didn't really know how to react,” Chloe confessed.

She saw Nathaniel’s small smile as he finished the other mysterious drink and he sprinkled edible glitter onto the foam. He handed her the red mug and her heart stopped.

The foam was shaped like a bee. It’s body was striped with chocolate syrup and edible glitter, which sparkled under the dim lights. Chloe took a sip of the drink and hummed happily. Her taste buds had exploded and she felt so warm.

“Nath...this is...I've never tasted anything like it,” Chloe said as she drank the warm frothy beverage.

“It's a cinnamon and honey latte...,” he said slowly, fiddling with his hands “I...named after you. I felt inspired and that's what came out of it. This drink will be added to the Christmas menu tomorrow and I can...um...tell it's going to be a hit."

The blonde’s eyes grew wide, “You made a coffee for me...You named a coffee after _me_? I-I don’t know what to say.”   
  
The boy didn’t say anything, but just smiled bashfully.

Chloe blushed and cleared her voice. “If you want to….go out for dinner and maybe a movie…I'd like that...but this doesn't mean that we can just hang out! I still have an image to uphold!” she said quickly.

Nathaniel leaned in and gave her a grin.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing. Yes Chloe, I would love to go on a date with you,” he said and gave a light kiss on the cheek.

Chloe had thought that nothing could have replace her beloved coffee shop that had been closed down.

But she might've found the next best thing.


End file.
